1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adhesive composition to increase the adhesion of coating materials and adhesives to be applied to the surface of polyolefin polymers such as vulcanized polyolefin rubbers and polyolefin resins.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among a variety of industrial rubbers and synthetic resins, vulcanized polyolefin rubbers such as ethylene-propylene-diene terpolymer (EPDM) and ethylene-propylene copolymer rubber (EPM) and polyolefin resins such as polypropylene (PP) and polyethylene (PE) have come into general use because of their superior weather resistance, aging resistance, and ozone resistance over natural rubber (NR) and synthetic rubbers such as styrene-butadiene copolymer rubber (SBR), polybutadiene rubber (BR), isobutylene-isoprene copolymer rubber (IIR), chloroprene rubber (CR), acrylonitrile-butadiene copolymer rubber (NBR), and polyisoprene rubber (IR), and synthetic resins such as ABS resin, polystyrene resin (PS), acrylonitrile-styrene copolymer resin (AS), and ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer resin (EVA).